


Nakama (Friend)

by Kina_97



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hoshimeguri, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kina_97/pseuds/Kina_97
Summary: "Who says that being an assassin could only have a bad ending to pay the debt for all of their sins, doesn't have any friend, and could not live a normal live, hated..., and changes the job...?" the redhead said, trying his best to hold the tears from sliding down his cheeks. A bouquet of fifteen Rosses and a single red camellia were being hold tightly and securely in his arms."Thank you..."
Kudos: 5





	Nakama (Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Erin (Nanase Riku), 18, from the Star of Iron Alloys, Lama. A freelance assassin. 
> 
> OC:
> 
> Alfonso Cello, 21, from the Star of Iron Alloys, Lama. A bartender and the requests giving for the freelance assassins.

[7 Days before the incident]

A hooded figure perched up on a random roof in the middle of the night. Ruby eyes glowing slightly in the shadow of his own hoodie as he watches the town of Steel Star, Lama, shone bright with emerald and violet light everywhere. He narrowed his eyes when he found some suspicious heavy-looking carriages entering his line of view. Smiling slightly when he spotted the target entering the Serene Area—the place where they would meet their end. 

The hooded figure jumped on top of the tree and analyse quietly as the carriages drove passed the tree he is standing on. He jumped from branches to another until he moves ahead from the carriages. He waited until the first carriages passing him then, he jumped and slashed the rope that attached by horse and the carriage with his sharp kunai. Shocked, the horses quickly ran away, leaving the carriage as he did the same thing on the other carriages. 

The people insides of the four carriages quickly get out of their vehicles, ready to fight him. The hooded figure smirked while holding three kunai between each of his fingers, ready to throw at the incoming people anytime soon. Faster than any normal human, he run forward and throws his kunai as the cue of beginning of his killing spree. 

The Serene Area, as the name itself, was a quiet and peaceful area surrounded by lush trees, beautiful green grass glowing under the moonlight, mesmerizing pond with clear ripples dancing across the surface, and a cool and fresh air. However, the people never have the guts to enter inside, as they know, the Serene Area is where the particular famous assassin end his targets. Even though they know that the assassin would not attack innocent people, better be careful than sorry.

Nevertheless, tonight were not so serene, it seems.

———————————

[6 Days before the incident]

“Here it goes!” a redhead said as he slamed a paper on the counter table loudly, laughing slightly when the bartender jumped in surprise—it is a good thing that the wine glass have been putted earlier on. 

The bartender whipped his head quickly towards the redhead, showing his irritated face at the still-laughing teen. He grabbed a ladle and whacked the teen’s head, successfully stopping him from laughing any more. 

“Ouch! It hurts!” the redhead whined as he rubbed the spot gently. 

“Huh! That’s what you got when doing it again at me.” The bartender putted away the ladle and pick up the paper on the counter. “Fast as ever, huh, as expected from you.” 

The bartender ran his fingers through his blonde-hair while searching for a small pouch on the cabinet table. After he found it, he gave it to the young man. 

“Here you go. The requester leaved it this early morning.” The teenager took it and put it in his pocket. 

“How do they know that I—“

“After the requester founds out that you’re the one doing the job, they know it in an instant that the job would be done in any minutes. After all, you’re pretty famous.” He answered the redhead’s question before he could even finish the sentence. 

Hearing the answer, Erin put down his head on the counter while frowning slightly.

“Nee, Alfonso-san,” he called out without leaving his chin off from the counter table. After he got an hmm-ed from the other, he continues.

“What if… I move to another kind of job…?” The redhead lifted up his head when the blonde-haired chocked on his spit after hearing the question. 

He was about to ask whether the blonde-haired man was okay or not but quickly being crushed when the older start to laugh. Pursuing his lips, he put his chin back on the counter with a loud ‘humph’. 

“Until when will you continue to laugh at me!? If you start to cough, I’ll be the first one to laugh at your misery!” 

After a few seconds, the laughter died down with a few more chuckles. Picking up another wine glass to be wipes on, he turns towards the sulking redhead. 

“You know that it would be impossible. No one would hire a worker with an assassin in the history life. People would be scared.” He said and smiled sadly. “You’ll ended up like my older sister. ‘Kill her before she could kill anyone.’ How ridiculous does it sounds for someone who has moved away from staining her hands.” 

Oh yeah, Erin almost forgot that the blonde-haired young man has told him his story about his older sister. It starts when his sister, Iris, decided to stop being an assassin and work in a local industry. It’s a successful and she was immediately recruited to be an assistant to a blacksmith in a developed and well-known shop. Her secret about she was used to be an assassin remained unknown.

However, every secret bound to be revealed. Someone in her colleague found out about her and making uproar around the town. Before Iris could even try to explain or escape, she was killed by the citizen right on the spot. 

Ruby red eyes rolled up to see his companion’s face. Furrowing his eyebrows, he wondered whether he should comfort him or change the topic. He does not have the intended to make his friend recalling the bad memory but it cannot be help, he does not know that it would end up leading towards a sad topic. Lifting his head off from the counter table, he bitted his lower lip.

“Uh… I’m sorry for… um… yeah, making you…”

“Pfft…! Don’t stammering like that! Geez… for a dangerous and an exceptional assassin, you could be so cute in sometimes too, huh?”

The blonde-haired young man ducked his head when a kunai suddenly thrown at him. Alfonso widened his eyes when he sees the kunai embedded on the wall right on his head’s way. 

“That was dangerous!”

“That’s embarrassing!”

They both shouted in synced, staring at each other for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

Trying to hold his laughter, the redhead said, “You’re so funny! I wonder why you didn’t get a girlfriend yet….” 

He dodged away from the ladle that attempting to land on his head for the second time. He quickly ran off from the counter, long red thin ponytail swaying slightly. Barging out of the door while laughing, he could still vaguely hear Alfonso shouted at him from the dangling sound of the doorbell.

“YOU BRAT, COME BACK HERE! OI, ERIN…!”

——————————

[4 Days before the incident]

The door suddenly barged open with a loud bang, startling the customers in the bar, not minding if his action would scare the customers away or not. After all, they already used to it. 

“Good morning…!” The lively redhead greeted them as he walk further towards the counter. 

Some of the customers greeted him back; some of them muttered an acknowledgement while some of them just smiled at his antics. Overall, it is a bright day for Erin, as his smile never leaves his face. Alfonso quirked an eyebrow upon noticing something different from the longhaired teen. 

“What’s making you all sunshine and rainbow today? You’re beaming and glowing, scares me a bit”

“Aren’t I always lived in rainbow with unicorn every day? And what do you meant that I’m scaring you?”

Alfonso rolled his eyes. “Yeah… Seriously. What’s up with you today?”

Erin smile as he beckoning Alfonso to lean over the counter and he whispered to the other’s ear.

“I met Prince Orion on the way. His face just like a frozen—mph!” 

“Shh!”

The redhead’s mouth is covered by the blonde-haired young man’s hand as he looked around for any eavesdropper. When he deemed safe, he whispered—yelled—at the younger. 

“Don’t insult the prince in public, you understand…!” he hissed towards the redhead. “Especially his face! I’m sure that he has that kind of face since he was born, alright!” after getting a nod from the ruby eyes owner, he let go off his hand while sighing. Standing straight once again, he turned away from the redhead, making the red eyes staring at his back as the redhead trying to gather his thoughts once more. 

“So,” the young man started as he turned his head towards Erin. “What do you want for today’s breakfast?” 

———————————

[2 Days before the incident]

“Don’t you have any job for me tonight?” 

“How many times that I said that all of the jobs were taken by the earlier assassins.” The blonde-haired man said as he continues to wash the glasses. “You came later than usual.” 

The redhead pursued his lips as he rolled around on the floor in boredom—it is a good thing that the floor was just being moped by the older. Getting dizzy by rolling around, he stands up and sits on the counter table. 

“I was cleaning my house, you know.” 

The bar shop were closed not too long ago as the teen stares blankly at the emptied shop. Suddenly, his long ponytail being pulled down lightly. Erin looked down to see a little girl looking at him with teary eyes. Ruby red eyes blink in confusion. 

“She has been standing there for about two and a-half minutes ago.” Alfonso said, not even glancing towards them, as he was busy with his work. “You’re the one who were daydreaming, not noticing the girl beside you. Poor her, you know.” 

“Aah… Sorry.” The teen gave the little girl an apologizing look. “What’s your name? And where’s your parents?”

The girl looked at him shyly. “My name is Elena and I’ve lost. I know the way home but I’m scared to go back alone…” She said, fresh tears threatening to fall. 

Erin blinked before panicking slightly as he smiles reassuringly towards the girl, intending to ease her fear—and avoiding the girl to start crying. 

“Well, why don’t I walk you home then, Elena-chan.” After getting a nod in agreement from the girl, the redhead slide down from the counter and grabbed the little girl’s hand. 

“Let’s go!” He said cheerfully and off they go. 

After hearing the dangling of the doorbell and the door being shut, the blonde-haired staff smiles sadly at the retreating figure. 

“Even if you’re known as an assassin, but your heart is still pure, willingly helping those in needed.” He said to no one as he continues his job. “Keep that heart and don’t change even after I leaved, Erin.”

———————————

[7 Days after the incident]

A redhead stood silently in front of a grave that located on top of a hill. The ruby eyes shone with a hint of amber, reflected by the dawn light, looking at the grave in longing and sadness. He has been standing there for about a few minutes, not minding the breeze that seems to be getting colder as a second goes by. 

It was his entire fault. If he was a little bit earlier, the blonde-haired man might still be able to be saved. He laughs hollowly at the ironical way of the order’s end. To be killed at his own friend's killing ground by other assassins. Apparently, they found out about their connection. The assassins might think that killing the blonde-haired man makes the exceptional assassin be in the vulnerable state as he has lost his only acquaintance. 

Nevertheless, it’s an utterly stupid thing to do for some idiots that would never understand. Erin makes a mass murder, killing every single assassin in the Serene Area angrily. Not even one could make an escape from his line of sight.

After that, he cradled Alfonso’s body and silently weeping, unknown of his whole actions lured out the prince of the Steel Star. Prince Orion watched everything from behind a big tree. Without melting his poker face, he was silently mesmerized that the young teen could skilfully kills those assassins. Just like dancing while killing.

The redhead now aware of the prince presence, closing his eyes as he waited for his end in the prince’s hands. 

‘This is what assassins should be deserved after all…’

He opened his eyes when the sharp and cool sword hasn’t made any contact with his skin. What shocked him was a reached hand in front of him, offering a place to belong. Unconsciously, the redhead reaches out his hand too.

“I’ve deemed you loyal enough for me as I have seen your loyalty towards your fallen friend. And I’ve deemed you strong enough for me as I have seen you ended your enemies by yourself.” The prince said while holding his hand. The redhead could only stare at the silver eyes.

“Do you want to be my attendant, boy?” 

The shorter male blinked before his eyes widened slightly. The chance for him to leave the sacred life of being an assassin is right in front of him. The life that has made him lost his friend. 

“Erin is the name…” he hesitated before smiling slightly. “It’s an honour to be your attendant, your highness.” He added before bowing in front of the prince. Unknown to him, the prince soften his gaze towards the ex-assassin. 

“Who says that being an assassin could only have a bad ending to pay the debt for all of their sins, doesn’t have any friend, and could not live a normal live, hated…, and changes the job…?” the redhead said, trying his best to hold the tears from sliding down his cheeks. A bouquet of fifteen Rosses and a single red camellia were being hold tightly and securely in his arms.

“Oi, what took you so long!?” The redhead was dragged back to the present after he heard a vague shout of his king somewhere from behind. 

Putting the bouquet on the grave, he put together his hands and closed his eyes as he started to pray for his friend. Mumbling something quickly before smiling and turns around, running and laughing cheerfully towards the king—his newfound friend now.

‘Thank you for being my trusted friend.’

**Author's Note:**

> Fifteen Rosses – To apologize  
> Red camellia – Love


End file.
